Understanding
by Pride's Prejudice
Summary: This emotion used to puzzle Harry but not anymore. Now he realized what it was. Completion. All because of a certain boy. A boy he never planned to part from. And he would make sure of that. Song!fic Sequel to Taking Chances HP/DH


**This is the sequel to Taking Chances, and it's a song fic to Understanding Evanescence. It's a version of the song that can't be found on youtube, so if you search it you will find a different song also by them, but that IS NOT IT. Lol it's VERY different. **

**Nothing is mine. One or two more parts to go after this :)**

_The words have been drained from this pencil_

_Sweet words that I long to give you_

Love,

Meet me at the RoR right before dinner tomorrow night. You won't be eating in the Great Hall. You deserve much better. You shall see. Don't ask me about it before hand.

Just remember, I love you.

Harry

_But I can't sleep_

_I need to tell you _

_Goodnight._

The raven haired man tossed and turned in his four poster bed. It had been one hour since he sent Draco the owl, and he wasn't sure he was ready for this.

No. He was ready. He was just afraid Draco wasn't. Which of course was a silly notion, as they had been together for almost a year and not a single fight they had had drove them apart. In addition, the countless night they had spent together, curled up in front of the fire place in the Gryffindor common room only brought them closer each time.

Harry's friends knew. They had known for a long time, and it may have taken a while, but they finally accepted it. Fortunately they had also agreed to silence. They understood just fine, but Draco's parents might not be as…supportive.

_When we're together I feel perfect_

_When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart_

"Harry. Go. To. SLEEP," Seamus groaned from across the room.

"Seriously mate, what's wrong? You haven't been sleeping for weeks." Ron had fully sat up in his bed, giving his best mate a concerned look.

"Nothing it's just…I miss Draco," Harry whispered. The boys groaned.

"Harry, you've been away from him for like, five hours. You only have to survive six more. And you can be doing this effectively by _sleeping," _Dean berated him, rolling his eyes.

"I can't. It's wrong to be away from him. It just is."

"Mate, what are you going to do after school, then?" Seamus asked dubiously.

"Exactly. It's not like you will be able to see each other as often, what with jobs and living rather far away from each other."

"That's why I'm going to propose. Tomorrow."

Harry kept his eyes downcast so he didn't have to see the expressions on his friends' face.

"Harry that's…" Seamus started doubtfully.

"Brilliant."

Harry looked up at Ron's face only to see a firm look of full support. Relief and warmth flooded through the Gryffindor.

_All you say is sacred to me_

_Your eyes are so blue_

_I cannot go away as I lay in the stillness_

_You whisper to me_

"Harry, what is this about?" Draco asked, holding up the note he had received the night prior.

"Well, Draco, you're just going to have to wait and find out, aren't you?" Harry told him, a cocky smile lighting up his face.

"You look so beautiful when you smile," Draco whispered softly, running a single finger down Harry's cheek.

The Gryffindor closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling. When he opened them he found himself staring into the soft grey, yet strangely blue eyes of his boyfriend.

_Baby_

_Marry me_

_Promise you'll stay with me_

In that moment Harry knew it was perfect. Forget the wonderful dinner he had planned out. Right now, staring in Draco's eyes, seeing he was begging to be asked, seeing that he wouldn't refuse, Harry smiled. And as it often did while around Draco, it lit up his face and his eyes blazed with anticipation and happiness.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

Harry pulled out the velvet box he carried everywhere he went.

"Marry me?"

_Oh you don't have to ask me_

_You know you're all that I live for_

Draco looked at Harry for a long moment, the word yes playing on his lips. He was about to say it before he remembered the Wziarding World, and the problems this would cause. "Harry, what about-,"

"I don't care. I just don't care Draco. I want you forever, and that is why I'm asking."

_You know I'd die just to hold you_

_Stay with you_

"You know they're going to try and stop us."

The whisper cut through the air, but Harry merely smiled serenly.

"Hey. Babe. Look at me." Draco glanced up into his lovers shocking eyes. "Draco they could try to _kill_ me. And I wouldn't care."

_Somehow I'll show you_

_That you are my night sky_

_I've always been right behind you_

"Draco, you mean the world to me. I love you. Please. We have always, in some way or another, been in each others lives. And even now we are cautious about it. We don't let ourselves go. But now we can. Be mine forever. Please."

The blonde was frozen as he listened to the fervent whisper.

_Now I'll always be right beside you_

"Yes."

_So many nights I've cried myself to sleep_

_Now that you love me _

_I love myself_

A single tear trailed down Harry's cheek.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"For what?" A loving smiled was spread across the Slytherins face.

_I never thought I would say that_

"Loving me. Now I know I've done something right." A joyful laugh sounded from the Saviors lips. A laugh that was completely contagious. Draco soon found himself chuckling along with his fiancée.

"Harry, you have never done anything wrong. You're Hogwarts' Golden Boy," Draco reminded him, an amused look in his eyes.

"I didn't really have much of a choice there. Other people set me up to be this big hero. But this? This I worked for. This was me."

_I never thought there'd be you_

Harry grasped Draco's hand, placing it softly yet firmly on his heart before continuing.

"This was us."

Draco's eyes softened, taking in Harry's blissful expression and found himself mirroring it.

But he was soon ignorant of anything else when a pair of soft lips met his.

**Review! **


End file.
